


First Star

by josthockeythings



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Mixed with Sex, Dubious Consent, Figuring Things Out, First NHL Goal, Getting Together, M/M, PWP, Sexual Realization, Threesome, coming to terms, lots goes on guys, read the notes if you're concerned!!!, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: Jesperi gets his first two goals in the NHL and first star to boot. He goes out to celebrate with his team and it turns into porn.





	First Star

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said, there's a lot happening. There is dubious consent due to alcohol consumption and the fact that Jesperi has never really even thought about gay sex. He doesn't really know what's going on as he's very very drunk but granted, so are Gally and Armi. 
> 
> Jesperi is slowly starting to realize he likes men but doesn't really understand it until this moment. It's kinda sexual revelation sex. 
> 
> This was not edited more than spell check. I will probably edit it later, but it's late, and I'm tired. There are probably mistakes and I'm sorry (but not really.)
> 
> Proceed with caution. If you don't like it, turn around. If you are concerned about anything in this, turn around. If your name is in the tags, turn around and never return to this site, please and thank you. If none of these apply to you, I hope you enjoy!!

Jesperi is high on his win. Well, it wasn’t just his win, but he got two goals, including his first NHL goal, so it feels like his win. He’s in the locker room, getting slapped on the back and congratulated when Gally calls for him at the locker room door. Gally is beaming telling him he’s the first star and telling him what to do. Jes can’t help but laugh as he walks out. He literally can’t stop smiling. It’s starting to hurt his cheeks a little, but he couldn’t care less.

Everything feels like it’s happening in a blur. He’s interviewed on the ice in a spotlight. He returns to the locker room. He’s interviewed at his locker. The guys congratulate him. Coach congratulates him. At some point, Armi picks him up, carries him cradle style. The guys wolf whistle as they’re getting undressed for the showers. He gets several smacks on the ass, from hands, and from towels, as he walks there.

He’s getting dressed when he feels a hand on both his shoulders. He glances up, t-shirt still in his hands. Gally is on one side of him, Armi on the other.

“What?” he asks, still smiling. At this point, he’s not sure he ever will.

“Up for a celebration tonight?” Gally asks.

Jes nods. Of course, he is. He needs is. He deserves it.

“Great. We’re going to a club downtown.” Armi is smiling down at him fondly. Jes feels the little butterflies in his stomach that he’s felt for a long time. It happens every time Armi looks at him like that, or talks, or touches him. It’s getting bad, like really bad. But, Jes doesn’t know how to stop it from happening. He likes the way Gally is looking at him too. Maybe not the same way, but given a couple of drinks, maybe.

He finishes getting dressed, sliding into his shirt and shrugging on his jacket. He follows Armi out to his car. He gets in the passenger seat. Armi smiles at him again. Jes blushes and looks away.

“No need to be shy, rookie. You had an incredible night. You should be proud.”

“I am,” Jes says to his hands in his lap.

“It doesn’t seem like it. You need to drink a lot and probably get laid tonight. I’m sure there’s a ton of girls out who would gladly show you a good time.”

Jes blushes more. He hates how that by Armi suggesting getting laid, make Jes think about getting Armi into his bed. Or, rather, getting into Armi’s bed.

“Aww rookie. Are you a virgin?” Armi teases. “I won’t tell the boys.”

Jes flips Armi off, but it doesn’t have any real intent. Armi laughs and puts the car in reverse. It’s a quick ride to the club. Jes reaches for the door handle, but Armi stops him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him toward the middle of the car.

“You can’t go out like that. Hang on.” Armi licks his hand and styles Jesperi’s hair back. Armi’s nails scratch his head. He takes a deep breath, hoping it hides the gasp it almost was. Armi bites his lip as he admires his work. “Okay. Now, you’re acceptable.”

It takes a second for Jes to realize he needs to get out of the car. He does though and follows Armi into the club.

The guys already have a table and wave them over. He’s handed a shot before he’s even sat down. He doesn’t know what it is but downs it anyway. He winces at the burn, then slides into the booth next to Armi. There’s only so much space in the booth and hockey players take up so much space. Jes ends up with his entire right side pressed against Armi and his entire left side pressed against Gally. It’s tight and a little squished but good. This is his team, his teammates. Guys who love him, who are laughing and having a good time in the wake of his incredible game. The night has a golden glow on it, and nothing could really feel all that bad.

Gally slides him a beer. He doesn’t take his time with it. The night is short and there’s so much celebration to be done.

“Look at the rookie go!” Shaw hoots.

When Jes is finished, Shaw slides another shot glass over. This one has a bright liquid which looks even more dangerous than the last one, but Jes upends it.

The team hoots.

He does shot after shot that his teammates pass him, wanting to really enjoy his night. He’s feeling very drunk and hanging on Armi’s shoulder when he decides it’s time for something else.

“I wanna dance,” Jes says.

Everyone agrees, and all get up onto the dance floor. They’re pressed together in a small clump, grinding on one another, occasionally pulling girls into the mix. It’s a hot, sweaty mess of people. Some guys are quickly locking lips with girls in short dress and long curls. But, all Jes can focus on is Armi at his front and Gally at his back. He wants to stay like this forever, this feeling of close, this feeling of warm, this feeling of home.

He feels a jolt in his stomach when Gally presses his lips to Jesperi’s neck. It feels good. He doesn’t know why. He’s never thought about this kind of stuff with guys. He knew it was a thing, sure. But, he never thought about it for himself. Well, he’s thinking about it now. He’s thinking a lot about it now. And, maybe he’s thinking about those feelings he’s had around Armi are making a little more sense.

“Let’s go back to my place,” Armi says.

Jes is nodding along as Gally nuzzles his nose closer to his neck before nipping it with his teeth. Jes jolts, pushing himself into Armi’s chest. He just wraps his arms around Jes and holds him tight.

“Now?” Gally asks. His breath is warm as it skims Jesperi’s neck.

Jes feels Armi nod, more than he sees it. He lets himself be dragged off the dance floor and out to Armi’s car just to feel the contact of his two teammates.

“Did you drive?” Armi asks Gally.

“Nope.”

“Get in then.”

Gally pulls Jes into the back seat with him. Armi gets in the driver’s seat.

Jes is breathing hard and trying to get a grip on what’s going on. All he wants is for Gally to keep touching him. He gets his wish as Armi pulls out of the parking lot. Gally pulls him in close the hip and by the neck. H presses his lips firmly to Jesperi’s. He will die without admitting to the squeak he makes in surprise. But, he melts in Gally’s grip, kissing back with the same fierce intensity. His hands find Gally’s hips as something to hold onto. He grips hard to the well-built muscle that surrounds them. Gally’s hand that’s at his waist, dips into his pants. Jes gasps into the kiss as Gally palms his ass.

“Don’t get too excited now.”

Jes glances to the front at Armi. He meets his eyes in the rearview mirror. His gaze is sharp, intense, and very overwhelming. It does things to Jes that he’s never felt before.

“You’re going to have to wait for all the fun until we get home.”

Jes shivers and melts into Gally once again, letting his hands travel wherever they please. Each of Gally’s touches sends more shivers through his body and more heat to his cock. He’s becoming painfully aware of how turned on he is, and how uncomfortable it is in his dress pants.

Finally, Armi turns into his driveway. He throws the car in park and hurries inside. Gally and Jes follow, Jes letting Gally pull him by his wrist. Jes knows exactly where Armi’s room is, seeing as he lives in this house. But, it feels different this time, walking through it. He wonders if it’s just the alcohol, but he knows that’s not the case. Not with the way Gally’s lips are still skimming over his skin. Not with the way he nips Jesperi’s ear. Not with way Armi’s stare feels like it’s piercing into his soul. His friendly, caring countryman turned into a hunting predator staring at his favorite prey.

“Are you ever going to get to the bedroom, Gally?” Armi sighs.

“Fine, fine,” Gally mumbles, face still pressed into Jesperi’s neck.

Jes whines when Gally pulls away. He hears Armi chuckle and turns to stick his tongue out at him. They do make it to the bedroom. Armi is already half undressed, and Jes takes a moment to admire his well-sculpted body. He presses his hands to Armi’s stomach and looks up at him. Under Armi’s careful gaze, Jes has the sudden urge to sink to his knees. Before he gets a chance though, Gally is at his back, reaching around to take off his jacket. Armi carefully undoes his shirt buttons, leaving a kiss every time he opens it further. Jes gasps when he gets to the bottom and kisses the soft lower belly, just above where his pants sit against his waist.

“On the bed.” Armi gently guides him to the bed. He lays down and Armi looms over him. Jes finally gets his first kiss from Armi. It’s gentler than Gally’s, gentler than Jes expected. He jolts in surprise when he feels Gally dragging his pants down, mouthing at his cock still in his boxers.

“What… what do you want?” Jes asks. His eyes are stuck on Armi’s bulge in his pants.

“I think the question is what do you want rookie?” Armi asks.

“Yeah,” Gally says, naked and laying with his head by Jesperi’s hip. “You’re the one who had the epic game bud. First NHL goal. Another to follow up, and first star? You get whatever you want tonight, big boy.” He smacks Jesperi’s hip playfully and Jes gasps, unable to hold it in. Armi’s eyes glint.

“So, what do you want?”

Jes pauses. He doesn’t really know. He’s never done this, never even thought about it. Now, he’s presented with two incredibly sexy men, in a huge bed that is not his, and they’re waiting for him to decide what to do. “I… I don’t really know. I’ve… never done this before.”

“You really are a virgin?” Armi asks.

Jes shakes his head. “Just… never with other guys.”

“Not even handies in juniors?” Gally asks.

Jes shakes his head.

Gally and Armi look at each other. They don’t say anything for a moment then Armi asks, “Are you sure you want to do anything tonight, rook?”

Jes nods his head immediately. Of course, he wants to. He’s hot and turned on. He’s not about to pass this up. “Just… don’t ask me what I want, because I don’t really know.”

Gally nods. “Okay, let me then.” He rolls so he’s on top of Jes. He pulls Jesperi’s boxers over his cock and tucks it behind his balls. Jes gasp and jolts up.  
Armi gets an arm around him and holds him close. He presses his lips to Jesperi’s neck. Jes is finding it’s a very sensitive place tonight as Armi suck just below his ear. His breath is shuddering, and Gally takes the head of his dick into his mouth. Jes gasps. He can’t help it. The warm, wet feeling of Gally’s mouth is a lot.

Jes wasn’t exactly lying when he said he’s done this with a girl. It happened once with the girl next door. His parents weren’t around, and she was there to study. They ended up making out on the couch. Her leg was pushing in just the right way, and he came in his pants. It’s not a proud moment for him.

This, this is something else entirely. It feels otherworldly. He’s stuck between two beautiful mouths, one sucking on his neck, the other on his cock. He wants… he wants… he’s still not really sure, so he puts a hand on Armi’s bulge, wanting something, anything.

Armi’s breath hitches and he shudders against Jes. “Get undressed,” Jes says. It’s not sexy or intriguing, but it gets the job done. Armi pushes Jes back on the bed so he can get off quickly and strip out of his pants. He returns to loom over Jes, entirely naked and cock bobbing in front of Jesperi’s face. He licks it, on instinct he assumes. It gets a good reaction out of Armi so he does it again. Armi strokes Jesperi’s jaw, coaxing him to open up. He does and just as Armi is sliding his dick in, Gally takes him even deeper. Jes groans around Armi’s cock. It gets the best response yet. Armi bows over, hands landing on either side of Jesperi’s head. It forces his cock a little deeper into Jesperi’s mouth, but he doesn’t mind. It’s a lot, and he thinks if he takes anymore, he might choke. But for now, he’s fine. He circles his tongue around it, trying to do something, but barely being able to focus with the way Gally is bobbing his head, taking his cock so deep and still managing to hump Jesperi’s leg, his own cock leaving a trail of wetness on his thigh.

He can feel the orgasm building in his stomach like nothing he’s ever felt before. It’s overwhelming, it’s too much, it’s not enough all at once. He whines, wanting more from Gally, wanting more from Armi. Armi slides one hand into Jesperi’s hair and pulls. It makes Jes groan, and he tries to push his hips up. Gally’s hand stop him.

Jes is surrounded. The soft bed beneath him. The warm of Gally on him, the strength of Armi over him. He never wants to leave, never wants it to stop. Then suddenly, everything is blindingly incredible and he’s coming, fuck is he coming. It’s so powerful and he hates that he couldn’t warn Gally, but fuck it surprised him and fuck it was good.

He’s not really sure what happens after that. He’s in a post-orgasm glow, still riding a little on the endorphins of the game and the alcohol has definitely muddled his brain. But, he feels good, like he’s floating. He’s happy, happy for everything at this point.

When he comes to, Gally is at his back, mouthing his neck again. Armi is smiling fondly down at him, as he wipes a warm washcloth over his stomach and thigh.

“Armi…”

“We’ll talk in the morning. There’s a lot to discuss rook.” He ruffles Jesperi’s hair and tosses the washcloth in the general direction of the laundry basket.

He folds down the comforter and gets in bed with the two of them. He presses a kiss to Jesperi’s forehead, just before he drifts off again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed if you made it this far! I'm thinking about making this a series, or at least a sequel. I didn't edit this, so I'd probably wanna do that before I continue, but let me know what you thought guys!!!
> 
> I just love Jes so much and I feel like he's underappreciated as far as rookie's this year go. He's such a sweetie and so cute. His mole is the cutest, and I'd probably do something with it like Armi gently rubbing it in the future. Idk, I think this is cute.


End file.
